


Spectator

by Noneofthecabswouldtakeme



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, a lot of crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneofthecabswouldtakeme/pseuds/Noneofthecabswouldtakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow I have ended up in a parallel world, in someone else’s body, not to mention the fact that now I’m apparently in the same class as the famous Dame-Tsuna. Yup looks like I’ve ended up in the KHR world, with no way to get back, well this is going to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on? How did I get here?

 

It was a normal Tuesday morning when it happened. There was no astronomical event, people didn’t look up in the sky in fear and wonder, just like there were also no earthquakes or erupting volcanoes. There was no one shrouded in darkness laughing about their diabolical plan when it happened.

When it happened no one was notified, no one suddenly went into a trance as they experienced visions the future and declared a prophecy. If anyone shivered and looked around wondering what presence they had just felt it had nothing to with the event that happened in the small town in Japan, called Namimori.  

Not that there had been anyone in Namimori that had been aware that anything of any significance had happened either. The only reason why anyone would remember anything that  happened that day would be because of completely unrelated reasons that had nothing at all to do with me. I wasn’t even aware something had happened till I was awoken by the insistent beeping of an alarm clock.

This particular Tuesday the sun was already up and the grass was damp with fresh dew, all things I didn’t notice as I try helplessly to turn off the alarm clock that rested on the table beside my bed. The beeping was so loud it was causing my head to hurt. Eventually I gave up and pulled the plug out of the outlet, before turning over and pulling the covers over my head to block out the sun.

Most of the time I would have been able to fall straight back to sleep, but something was bothering me. I pulled my pillow closer to me, tryin to get more comfortable but no matter what I did something just felt plain _wrong_. Something was clearly different, I just felt wrong, and it wasn’t anything to do with the intense headache I had.

Giving up, I threw back the covers and sat up to sit on the edge of my bed, my feet landing on the pink fuzzy rug. I rested my elbows on my knees as I rubbed my temples wishing for the headache to go away as I stared at my feet. For a few moments I just stared downward, trying to figure out what felt so different when it finally came to me that I didn’t have a pink carpet in my room. Bringing up my hand to rub the sleep out of my left eye, I looked around my room.

But that wasn’t right. This wasn’t my room. I had never been in this room before.

My headache was forgotten in my surprise as I looked over the room. It wasn’t huge per se, but it was still rather sizable. The walls were painted a mint green, there was wood flooring and the pink rug was placed in the middle of the room. It was up against the wall that the head of the bed was placed against, and that too was in the center of the room. The door was on the right, on the far end of the wall. There were three windows, the window on the wall to the left of the bed seemed to look out on the the street and had a window seat, the other two windows were smaller. Both on the same same wall that the head of the bed was pushed up against and on each side of the bed. All windows had pink curtains and the rest of the furniture seemed to match them, the mint walls, or the white bedsheets. Making the color scheme a bright mixture of pink, mint green, and white.

All in all it was very impressive, but nothing at all like my own room which was covered in posters; and although there were a few pictures and posters in this room none of them were familiar to me. Just when I started to feel panic winding it’s way in my chest the door opened.

I was so startled that I yelped and sat up from where I had been sitting on the bed twisting my fists in the sheets. The woman gave me a strange look before continuing her way into the room and to the white vanity set where she picked up one of the many tubes of lipsticks and applied it carefully as she looked in the mirror. She was Japanese, tall -but that may have just been because of the heels- had long hair that was pinned up in a bun, and was wearing clothes that were both fashionable and sexy while staying modest.

“Nice to see you didn’t sleep through your alarm again,” The woman started to speaking, not looking at me as she fixed up her appearance. “You wouldn’t stop complaining yesterday about that one prefect, what was his name again?” The woman paused, finger tapping against her chin in thought. “Oh right, Hibari Kyoya.”

“Hibari?” I squeaked, wondering what was going on. This woman didn’t look like a serial killer or like she was planning to sell my organs.

“Yes, remember? You told me that you were almost late yesterday and he threatened to bite you to death.” She popped she lips exaggeratedly and straightened back up and turned to face me. “Although if he’s as cute as you say I don’t know why you don’t just let him.” She added giving me a wink.

“Uh…” I trailed off, disconcerted by the situation, and just staring open mouthed at the strange foreign woman in front of me.

“Close your mouth Tomoko, it’s unattractive,” She scolded, as she brought up her wrist to look down at her watch. “Well, I’ll be leaving now, don’t want to miss my train. I’ll see you in two days.” She said as she walked up to me.

When she was in front of me she leaned down, but I just leaned back, she didn’t seem too put off by it, just smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me in place before leaning in the rest of the way to kiss me on the cheek.

I opened my mouth about to demand who the hell she was as she moved away, but as she backed away and I looked up at her face our eyes connected and the headache I had tried to ignore up to that point surged forward in a flashing pain. I stepped backwards, one hand resting on the night table to balance me and the other clutching my head -nails digging into my scalp to try and distract me from the pain.

Pictures were flying through my head, every single one had one thing in common, each featured the woman in front of me who was now bent down next to me one of her hands clutching at my shoulder as she asked me if I was okay. But the pictures weren't the only thing that seemed to pulse through my head. Emotions were battling for dominance with each new memory that came up, because that’s what they were, memories.  

“Honey? Are you okay?” The words finally broke through, and like that, it seemed everything just shut down immediately. Leaving me staring wide eyed at the carpet feeling like I had just ridden a roller coaster that had abruptly stopped at the top of a loop and left me hanging upside down.

“Uh...yeah.” I said looking up, when I met her eyes again nothing else came through though. “I just have a headache, I’m fine mom.”

Mom.

 _Mom_.

“Okay,” She said looking at me, unsure. “Well, if you’re sure, I really do have to be off.”

And with that she was gone, I vaguely heard a car engine starting and driving off, but I just stood there trying and failing to make sense of what just happened. I walked over to the vanity that my mom -damn it- _that_ woman had used with sinking feeling in my stomach as I looked in the mirror.

I stood there staring at my reflection for probably too long as I tried to process my new appearance. The person I was seeing was Japanese, with long straight hair that came almost to the waist. She looked younger than I was, maybe 13 or 14, and had a body that wasn’t yet fully developed but it was clearly getting there.

When I looked into her eyes from the mirror no memories came to me like when I had looked into my, _that_ woman's eyes. But whenever I looked at anything else images kept flashing through my mind, little things, random and unimportant.

I left the room and let myself be guided to the bathroom where I picked up the toothbrush that I knew was mine and started to mindlessly brush my teeth without thinking about it too much as I stared at the girl in the mirror.

I continued on that way, getting ready without really thinking about it and making sure not to look closely at my body as I got dressed. I made my way out of the house and made my way down a route I didn’t know but felt familiar. Looking at the most insignificant things brought on new memories, people I had never seen before I suddenly found myself knowing everything about.

The thing that really astonished and stopped me in my tracks was when I came to the front of a school, it wasn’t the school itself that surprised me it was the name; Namimori middle school. I immediately recognized it, but I didn’t know that there was a place in real life with the same name.

I walked closer to the sign that told the schools name, my headache growing stronger the longer I stared as well as more things being flashed through my head. Before it could get as bad as the first time it happened I was brought out of my stupor by the sound of the first bell going off. I snapped my head up from where I’d been looking, and searched around just noticing that the grounds were empty of other students. At least that’s what I thought until I caught sight of _him_ walking up to me.

I stood there frozen looking at the person in front of me, the words the woman had said earlier playing through my head. _“What was his name again? Oh right, Hibari Kyoya.”._

No fucking way.

“Herbivore.” He spoke, sounding as deadly as ever. He raised his tonfa in almost bored manner as if to strike but then paused an unknown emotion darted across his face, and that was the opening I needed. I let my instincts take over as I fled as fast as I could. I dashed into the school and up the stairs to my classroom.

I didn’t once turn to look behind me, so I didn’t see the way Hibari stayed in the same position for a second before lowering his tonfa and putting it way, looking at the spot I had just vacated with a curious look. Then, without a second thought, turned and walked off raising a hand to cover a yawn as he went to go look for a place to take nap.

 

* * *

 

I made it to my classroom in record time, I was panting as I lifted my hand to opened the door. I didn’t know how I knew it was my classroom, it didn’t even occur to me that it may not be till this moment. But before I could convince myself to just leave and go home -since I really had no reason to even be here in the first place- the door opened in front of me, making me stumble back in surprise.

"Oh, hey Akiyama.” Said a friendly voice. I looked looked up at the tall boy who was smiling down at me with a blinding grin.

“Akiyama Tomoko, you were almost late again!” I heard the teacher call from inside making me look away from the familiar looking boy.

“Uh, sorry.” I said lamely, not meaning it.

“Get to your seat, I don’t want it happening again.” Was all he said before turning back to what he had been writing on the board. I nodded dumbly and stepped into the class and took the seat that just knew was mine.

“Yamamoto go ahead to the bathroom, but be quick about it.” Nezu sensei said exasperated. The tall kid nodded and closed the door behind him.

Takeshi Yamamoto. That’s who that boy was, and it wasn’t just someone who had the same name as a character in a manga, it was the same guy. Or at least they were eerily similar, considering the memories I was getting of him of him being just like the Yamamoto that I knew. It had been the same thing that had happened with the Hibari I’d seen outside.

 

_I was starting to think that all of this wasn’t…_

 

The door opened and a short brunette boy came in panting heavily, just as the late bell rang.

“Dame-Tsuna! Why am I not surprised? Late again.”

 

_...a coincidence._

 

“S-s-sorry s-se-sensei!” Tsuna stuttered out, keeping his head lowered and fiddling nervously with his thumbs.

“Take a seat now or I’ll ask you to answer the first question.”

“HAII!”

He hurriedly went to his desk, but then tripped before he got there causing everyone to snigger. It was then that I caught sight of a foot retreating back to it’s own desk, as if it hadn’t just tripped the boy. Tsuna just picked himself up and made it to his desk which was in the row to my right and one up from mine.

Yamamoto came back a few minutes later took his own seat which was behind Tsuna’s and directly to my right.  I tried not to stare at either one of them but it’s so strange to see people that you had only ever seen in drawings in real life. It was like seeing an amazing cosplayer. I kept glancing at them throughout the class not paying attention to anything that was going on.

There was just something that was bothering me, well besides that fact that I seemed to be in some else's body with someone's memories flowing through my head constantly and a god awful headache but to be honest I did not want to think about that at the moment. So pushing all that into the back of my mind I tried to focus on the smaller problem that was bothering. It seemed like Tsuna and Yamamoto weren’t friend’s, neither one had said a single word to the other, they didn’t even look at each other.

If they weren't friends that means that -if I let myself even think about accepting the ridiculous idea that I pushed to the deepest part of my mind- Reborn hasn’t come yet to start training Tsuna. Which means that the story hasn't even started yet -if I let myself believe for one ridiculous moment that I really was in some alternate universe.

All the memories that this girl -Akiyama Tomoko- had of the two boys were mundane, nothing that would indicate weird things going on. Though some of them were a little creepy, this Tomoko girl seemed to have a big crush on Yamamoto and seemed to like staying after school to watch him practice. Her memories of Tsuna on the other hand were saddening, she hadn’t cared about the bushy haired boy much unless it involved laughing at him like the rest of her classmates.

Tsuna didn’t have any friends then, which was just tragic. I mean I know he is just a little pathetic sometimes but still Tsuna’s an adorable mafia boss! And if all of this was really real -which it wasn’t, because it’s impossible- there’s no way I wouldn’t want to try and befriend the main character of one of my favorite mangas. And to be honest if I had some how been transported into another universe with people who are anime characters, Hitman Reborn was a pretty good one to land myself in. Think about if I had some how ended up in the Attack on Titan universe, I would already be dead.

Tsuna’s not supposed to have any friends yet though, it’s one of the things that Reborn changes about him. And besides even if I did become his friend I would probably end up screwing up the whole plot and end up getting Tsuna killed. So no interfering.

Not that I believe that all of this is real. Ha. Ha. Ha… okay maybe just a little.

I sighed to myself, looking away from the two boys, and forcing myself to take notes on what was being written on the board. This is completely crazy, but so is waking up in someone else’s body and getting their memories. It was at that moment, looking down at my notes that I realized I was writing in Japanese, that I had been speaking Japanese as well as understanding everyone else who was speaking it.

Okay this was real, all of it was real. Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_. What am I going to do? I tried to focus on my breathing, a technique used to help calm myself and help my mind focus. I couldn't come up with any idea of what I was going to do, so I calmly decided to just get through the day and see if I could figure out what was going on by then because I really didn’t think going to the nurse to tell them I’m from another universe was a good idea.

So I spent the rest of the day trying to ignore the pounding headache I had, as well as processing all the memories coming to me. I didn’t say much to anyone just kept silent and nodded whenever it was called for. It was a little weird to be hanging around a bunch of 13 year olds if only because I just wasn’t used to it. I was already in my senior year of high school where I was from.

Tomoko seemed to be pretty popular, not as popular as Kyoko apparently but still had a lot of friends -or should I say “friends”. That also made me feel a little strange, I wasn’t used to being surrounded by so many people who wanted to talk to me, it was something I usually avoided preferring to sit in the back reading a book.

I watched during lunch when Tsuna grabbed his lunch and slipped quietly out of the room, then turned back to my own bought lunch. By the end of the day I was exhausted, and fled from the scene as soon as the bell rang.

I ran down the street my satchel rhythmically hitting my hip.  I didn’t stop till I was panting heavily, resting my hands on my knees bent over as I coughed. I straightened up after I caught my breath and swiped the back of my hand across my forehead before kicking the ground in frustration.

Sighing I adjusted my satchel and continued walking. I didn’t take the way home -or Tomoko’s home- because that would mean facing reality. So I spent the next two hours walking around randomly exploring as much as I could, someone could argue that I had already seen these things before but I hadn’t, those were all some else’s memories and I felt this strong urge to experience something for myself.

Finally deciding to go ahead and head home. I walked up to an older man who was closing down his shop for the day and asked directions. He was friendly enough, and gave good directions.  

“Thanks sir.” I told him gratefully.

“No problem miss, feel free to come back when the shop’s open.”

“Sure thing, actually you wouldn’t happen to sell something I could eat for lunch or breakfast do you?” He gave me a puzzled look, like he was confused about why I would think he wouldn’t have something, but smiled and nodded. So I left making sure to remember to come by and pick up something for tomorrow. I headed home then, the trip only taking a few minutes.  

When I got home it was to a strangely quiet house. I locked myself in my too clean room, damn it, _Akiyama's_ room. I grabbed my laptop and sunk heavily onto my bed and started the search for myself -my real self. Wherever I looked though I couldn’t find anything, so I gave up looking for myself and started to look for both my parents.

What I found didn’t shock me as much as it should have, but considering my day it was hard to be that surprised about anything. It seemed that my parents had never gotten married, resulting in me never being born. It’s a strange thing realizing you don’t exist.

I don’t know if I can live like this, I’ve never dealt with anything really problematic before. My life has been normal up till this day, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I closed the laptop and pushed it to the end of the bed before flopping face first in the pillows and screaming.

Wait…

Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I have been so stupid.

I have the Tenth Vongola Boss as a classmate. I’ll just have to wait till Tsuna finishes all his challenges to ask him for help. He would believe me, I mean he would have dealt with Byakuran and he can go to parallel universes so why wouldn’t he believe me? Yeah I’ll do that. Only that’s over year from now, and there is also two timelines, one where Tsuna dies ten years in the future. So does that mean I’m going to have to wait ten years or just one? _Great, just great._

I lay there for a few more minutes, with my eyes closed, before getting up and changing into pajamas. I then closed all the curtains, turned off the light, and buried myself under the comforter on the bed. Trying as hard as I could to ignore the fact that not only was I in some else’s body with their memories but also some how in a different universe where an anime is real.

It was a long time before I fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, this was posted on Fanfiction.net first under the same title. I'll be editing my chapters then putting them on here one by one till I reach to where I'm writing new chapters at the moment, and then will just update at the same time.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets someone new.

It was Tuesday morning and Tsuna for once had been able to get out of his house on time. He was walking slowly as to not to have to spend much time with his classmates before class starts.

"Hi there Tsuna! your up early today." Tsuna spun around almost tripping to see the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, behind him. The girl smiled sweetly at him causing Tsuna to blushed severely.

"Uh.. y-yeah, h-hello, K-kyoko." he stuttered. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks as he looked at the ground, it was so embarrassing to have to stutter at his first and only crush.

"Well I'm going to head to class now, Hana is waiting for me, bye." She said giving him a little wave before walking by.

Tsuna was unable to get any words out of his mouth before she left him. When he finally realized he was just standing there gaping at thin air, he noticed someone standing behind him. He was about to start running thinking it was one of his bullies but found that it was his classmate Akiyama Tomoko.

She had been standing there watching the whole thing. Tsuna blushed more, knowing that his crush on Kyoko was completely obvious, and he knew that he was going to get teased for it. He knew that there was no helping it everyone made fun of him, and if he were to run now it would just get worse latter.

He just shifted uneasily from foot to foot, and played with the end of his shirt, and looked at the ground. When she didn't say anything he risked a glance upwards to find she was looking at him, well more like studying him with a look of concentration.

As he looked at her, they made eye contact. He didn't listen to his first instinct to look away and both of them continued to look at each other. Akiyama seemed to finally come out of her thoughts and looked away. Tsuna looked down at the ground again uncomfortably.

She just walked passed him towards school, he decided to wait a few minutes for her to get ahead of him before he would start moving so he just stood there and watched her walk away from under his bangs, but before she went too far she stopped and looked over her shoulder. She looked nervous and uncertain but offered a shaky, but seemingly genuine, smile.

"If you don't hurry up you're gonna be late."

"Hai!" was all he was able to say because of his surprize. Then she kept walking and he followed a few steps behind. He didn't really known anything about her, but had assumed she was just like all the others. He knew he had heard her laugh at him when he was teased and bullied and had even heard when she made a few snide comments about him as well. Though, she had never directly did anything to him.

They both ended up getting to school barely on time, when they walked into the classroom he saw her whole demeanor change. It seemed like she became a completely different person from the one he had found observing him early.  _Maybe I'm imagining things._

Throughout the morning he couldn't help but keep on glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He had never noticed her really before, due to his lack of human communication and the fact he spends his school days sleeping, but something seemed off. For the next couple of days that week he would sneak looks at her during the time when he wasn't running from bullies or dozing in class.

He wasn't sure but everything about her screamed out 'FAKE' 'LYING' 'PRETENDING' 'FALSE'. He couldn't really pinpoint what exactly lead him to thinking these things but he couldn't help but feel like it was true.

He also saw that she was talking to her friends less. It seemed like she wasn't listening to them most of the time trying to keep herself busy with something at all times and only replying with simple answers. Once he caught a small grimace in frustration and her break her pencil when she was talking to some of her friends. He didn't know what they were talking about, but her friends seemed to be too busy laughing about whatever it was that they didn't notice her discomfort. Besides that one time she usually just looked bored when she wasn't faking an emotion.

Whenever he caught glimpses of her it seemed like she was almost becoming invisible. She was still with all of her usual friends and still did everything, but she never spoke too loudly as to draw attention to herself nor did she make any big movements that brought eyes to her. He even noticed that she just suddenly seemed to be able to disappear from everyone without them noticing.

He only noticed these things because -well besides the fact that he had nothing better to do in school- he always tried to do the same. It never really worked for him though due to his extreme case of clumsiness which brought a lot of attention to himself, and that everyone had practically pinned a metaphorical target on him that said 'LIKES TO BE BULLIED HIT HERE'.

Friday finally came around, and Tsuna was running around the school trying to find a hiding place from the bullies so he could eat his lunch that his mom made him. He was running down and empty hallway, when he tripped. As he stood up he saw, through the window in the door, Akiyama sitting alone in the empty classroom. He briefly wondered why she was sitting alone, when she had so many friends. She wasn't the most popular girl in the school but she was definitely high on the list. The fact that she was alone was unbelievable.

He stood there for a few seconds watching her eat threw the door window, when she turned around and once again he didn't look down as both of their eyes connected. No one really ever looked him in the eyes in eyes, he had always kept his head down, it was a new feeling for him, one he wasn't sure he disliked.

When she first caught sight of him she grimaced but when she realized who it was her mouth turned upwards into a small kind smile and her eyes softened. After what seemed like eternity to him, which was only a matter of seconds, of looking at her, he heard some voices behind him. He almost let out his famous "HAII!" scream but he knew that it would bring them right to him, so he bolted, he turned the corner, and waited to see if they came this way.

 

* * *

**Akiyama Tomoko Pov**

Ever since I had bumped into Tsuna on my way to school I'd caught him glancing at me more than once.  _Damn it, it hasn't even been a week and I have already brought attention to myself._ I did my best to not be noticed, I wore less make up everyday (or at least made it more natural looking-so no glitter, as much as Tomoko seemed to love it) and didn't make my hair as outgoing like Tomoko would before with the big curls, and stopped wearing the enormous amount of jewelry.

People do a lot of things to bring attention to themselves. Besides clothing and other accessories, body language and the way you talk is a big contributor, so I did my best to not bring attention to myself.

It was already the end of the week and I was getting a migraine from the obnoxious giggles and the repetitive gossip. I couldn't take it anymore, so when the lunch bell finally rang I slipped away and found myself in an empty classroom devoid of people. I was able to isolate myself in silence for the first half of lunch before I heard a crash outside the door. Looking around I glared at who was interrupting me, but to my surprise I found Tsuna looking at me.

He blushed and looked nervous, his hair as puffy and fluffy as ever, and he looked so cute and innocent that I couldn't help but smile. Before I was able to say anything though, I saw him jump look behind him wearily before running off.

 _Bullies_. I sat there for a second telling myself to not get involved that  _I should just stay out of it, is not like he isn't used to it._  But then the image of Tsuna's shy blushing face came to mind.  _God damn it I'm so going to regret this_ -I thought to myself but even as I got up and made my way out of the door I knew I wouldn't _._

 

* * *

Tsuna held his breath as he heard the voices get closer.

"Hey boys what ya doing here?" He heard a Akiyama say in a girly flirty voice.

"Oh hey Akiyama, we were just looking for that Dame-Tsuna, he didn't bring any money today, so we were gonna rough him up a bit." At that everyone laughed, but he didn't hear Akiyama laugh. "So what's up? what you doing here?"

"Oh me?" He heard a flirtatious giggle. "Nothing, the teacher just got a hold of me, and told me to take some papers to someone, but I didn't know who it was so I ended up searching the whole school." She said in an annoyed voice.

"God damn it, it was Nezu wasn't it? He is always taking advantage of his students, he got to go do the damn work himself." The second guy said.

"Yah I know right, I bet he is lying about his degree and isn't even legitimately a teacher." she said in a gossiping tone, that all the other girls used, but Tsuna thought he heard the sarcasm underneath.

"You really think so? Too bad we can't prove it." The third one said.

"Hm, I'm sure they will soon, there's no way they can keep him that much longer, I mean hes not even teaching us anything, but I heard that one of the girls was going to start a rumor about how he assaulted a girl, to get him thrown out"

"The ass deserves it." The first boy said and the three boys laughed.

"Oh so by the way, have you seen that no good kid." The third one said.

"No I haven't seen him, he hasn't come this way, sorry I can't be of more help, he may have ran to the language department though."

"Thanks Akiyama, sorry we can't stay, lunch is almost over, and at this rate we won't be able to get a decent beating out of him."

"No that's fine, I needed to go eat my lunch anyway." They said bye, and he heard the three boys run away. He peeked out, and saw that she was still standing there her back to him. He got up, and walked and turned back around the corner, so that he was only a few feet away from her.

"Th-thank you so m-much." She just stood there, but that was it, she didn't turn around, just started to walk back into the classroom to finish her lunch, but when she stood in the doorway she turned towards him.

"Come on, lunch is almost over, you gotta eat right?" Tsuna just stood there dumbfounded and frozen in his spot. She let out a sigh and made a gesture with her hand for him to come. Gathering the last of his wits he managed to only trip once while walking into the empty classroom.

Akiyama closed the door behind him and sat down at the seat she was at before and continued her lunch. He just stood there not knowing what to do. This was the first time this had ever happened to him, not only with eating with someone else besides his mom but talking to a girl other than Kyoko.

Akiyama looked up at the awkward looking boy standing in front of her, and rolled her eyes. Putting down her chopstick, and standing up she moved a desk next to hers and pulled out the chair and gestured for him to sit. Tsuna blushed and shuffled over to the seat. Satisfied she sat down again.

"Hurry up, you only have five minutes to finish your lunch." He complied quickly and started gobbling down the contents. She looked down again and didn't speak, finishing her own lunch. She stood up and walked away without giving him another glance, but right before she was out of sight she raised her hand nonchalantly as a goodbye.

He sat there alone in the classroom for a moment, a huge smile on his face as he realized that Akiyama was a good person, as good as his mother and Kyoko. The whole time they had been together he hadn't seen 'FAKE' 'LYING' 'PRETENDING' 'FALSE' he had seen 'HONEST' 'KIND' and 'CARING'. As the day continued he couldn't stop himself from smiling. She made him feel as if he wasn't alone, for the very first time in a very long time he didn't feel alone and he was happy.

**. o . O . o .**

(〜￣▽￣)〜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! Thanks for reading!


	3. Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could I resist Tsuna's cute face?

I couldn't help but smile when I saw how happy Tsuna was that whole day. He just stared off into space with this huge goofy grin plastered on his face. He was in his own little world the rest of the day not even being bothered when people yelled mean things at him, I don't think he even noticed.

_God damn it, he is too fucking cute, no way is a 13 year old boy is allowed to be that fucking adorable. If he is going to be like this all the time I am going to break, I won't be able to control myself and will end up suffocating him from hugging him too tightly._

I close my eyes for a brief second to calm myself down and focus on what's on the board, right now I'm in Japanese History, a subject I know nothing about, considering I have only been in Japan for five days now, but I have lived here my whole life. Yah I know, it makes no sense, along with the fact that last week I only knew about ten words in Japanese and I'm now fluent in the language, yes you can applaud, I know I'm a genius.

I focused on the words on the board concentrating as much as I could trying to have some memories come to mind. I only got two different flashes of memories nothing important though -looked like I really was going to have to do work for this class now.

The first day in this body memories from the other girls life came in non stop, everywhere I looked seemed to trigger something new to pop in my brain. As the days went on though, I found that they slowed down more, whenever I looked at something it didn't always trigger a reaction in my brain.

Like today, something would only come into my mind when I concentrated on something really hard. I had thought up possible theories for this occurrence, first being that the longer I stayed in this body the more it became mine, that longer Tomoko wasn't in her body the more her memories will start to fade. The second explanation I could think of was that when I somehow forced my way into this body there wasn't enough room for the both of us here, so to be able to fit all of my memories in Tomoko's body the brain had to start to delete information. The memories were fading the longer I was in her body, which may be because they weren't as fresh as they had been the first day when she had been in her body just the day before. She may have died and her memories are dying with her? Or maybe her consciousness just went somewhere else? What if she was in my body? I shuddered at the very thought and shook my head as if to shake the very idea out of my head.

Either way, I was glad my mind was no longer being invaded by some gossip queen at all times, the first day I ended up with such a big headache and being alone in my room ended up being too much for me so I had to just keep my eyes closed for an hour before I was even able to do anything.

I was afraid though that it would stop fully, and I still wouldn't have enough information to continue this life. I also was afraid that if the memories stopped popping back up that I may just forget everything that was pushed into my brain, must I mention the fact of me being able to speak Japanese again?

"Akiyama so could you please tell us what year that was in?" I just continued to stare at the board deep in my own thoughts.

"Akiyama!"

"uh..." Oh I know that name whose name was that again? Oh yeah that's right it was mine, "You talkin to me?"

"You are Akiyama Tomoko if I am not mistaken." Nezu replied sarcastically.

"Oh wow, you know my name, at least you know something, I'm surprised." I mumbled under my breath, though most of the students around me heard and tried to muffle their own laughter.

"Excuse me I don't believe I heard you right." Nezu said in a sharp tone, his face turning red in rage.

"I asked if you could repeat the the question Sensei." Nezu apparently decided to ignore my snide remark with a huff.

"I asked you when did the Edo period end?" I stared at him blankly and he stared back waiting for an answer. "Well..." He said after two minutes.

"What's the Edo period?" The whole class was silent for a moment, then every kid in the class started to laugh, one kid even fell out of his desk. They weren't laughing at me but at my "joke". It wasn't a joke though, not that I was about to say that, so I just tried to make it look like I was confidant about it.

"For you information Akiyama, we have been learning about the Edo period for the past two weeks. I'm not sure which cloud your head was in for that time period but it's time to come back down. And if anyone in this classroom is actually wanting to know the answer so that they can at least pass the exam, it ended in 1868."

Some other kids in the class distracted Nezu from me so he ended up venting his anger on them by given them detentions which I was glad I escaped. While Nezu was distracted a lot of my classmates turned to talk to me telling me how funny it was to see him so riled up.

Even Yamamoto gave me a thumbs up which on cue I tried blushed and smiled back flirtatiously due to my undying love for the boy,...no not really. I had nothing against the kid, and he was pretty cute (little young for me), but I did not have a crush on him. Being me though, I was cursed with the fate of being inside a girls body who had a huge crush and who, might I add, was a stalker, like a major stalker -I found his baseball cap in one of my drawers last night, yeah that bad. Yamamoto just smiled and turned around ignoring my flirtiness, which I already knew he would ignore either because he wasn't the kind of guy mess around with girls or he really was that clueless.

Nezu called everyone's attention to him, and everyone quickly looked forward knowing that he was in the mood to hand out even more detentions. When everyone was facing the board again I noticed someone's eyes were directed elsewhere. I looked to my right to find Tsuna glancing over at me.

When he realized he had been caught in the act his face turned pink all the way down to his neck (which was something I don't believe I have ever seen before in my life) and jerked his head forward to stare intensely at his desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I raised an eyebrow but let it go and turned my eyes forward once more.  _Weirdo..._

.

.

.

Oh god that was so fucking cute, I think my heart just stopped, I can't breathe, god damn it, fangirl moment in the middle of class, worst possible moment ever!

* * *

When school ended a few of my classmates started to walk home with me, despite me wanting to go alone. After walking a little ways I was able to come up with an excuse to go the other way saying I had to pick up something from the grocery store for my mom, which was a lie, my "mother" couldn't cook for shit, our meals consisted mostly of take away. They didn't know that though so I was able to make a successful getaway.

Considering my route was now changed to go by the grocery store I decided to go ahead and buy some food. As I strolled along I heard some scuffling but didn't pay it any mind considering I didn't know what it was and just continued to walk along, but I stopped when I heard some voices. There were a few other noises I couldn't make out and what sounded like someone had falling down. I turned back and took look down the alley between two stores, to see someone  _had_  fallen down.

"Dame-Tsuna you think you could just get away with not feeding us today? Who do you think you are?" I saw Tsuna sitting on the ground, back up against the wall, with a split lip and someones foot on his stomach. This foot was owned by no other than the idiot number one from lunch, on both sides of him where stupid idiot number two, and dumb stupid idiot number three. I could give you their names but considering that these pathetic human beings really hold no purpose, why bother?

I had never been in this kind of situation before. I had seen enough fights at my school, but it was always both sides going at it, and it was one on one, not one on fucking three. So as much as I would like to say I was able to process this information and think of a logical act to counteract this situation, I wasn't able too. I froze. My mind had trouble processing what was going on, so I ended up just standing there with a blank face.

Stupid idiot number two was the first to see me and nudged idiot number one to get his attention. "Yo Akiyama," he greeted me. This apparently caught Tsuna's attention and he looked towards me in surprise. "We are kind of in the middle of something right now I don't think you want to be here, did you need something?"

I had to force myself to come to my senses. "Oh not really, I just heard you guys and wanted to see who it was, I'm not really surprised that it's Dame-Tsuna though."

"Haha, yeah Tsuna's a wimp," Dumb stupid idiot number three replied, and Tsuna in response try to make himself smaller.

"Well I'm off, I just thought I should let you know I saw Hibari less than a block away beating up some kid." I said as I turned around acting as though none of what was happening mattered. I really hope they fell for the trick, because I don't know what I would do then. "And I could clearly hear you guys from down the street."

"Oh shit, really?" Stupid idiot number two said. "Dude we should get out."

"Yeah we going, I'm not going to risk it." Idiot number one said. I walked out of the alley and the three boys ran out after me. Idiot number one turned to look at before he caught up with the others. "Thanks Akiyama!" and then turned and caught up with the others. I shuddered at being complemented by a low life like that.

I stood in place for a second making sure they left, then looked around to find no one near, and then turned back around. When I entered the alley again I found Tsuna standing up and brushing some dirt off his clothes. When he looked up at me, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

I walked up to him, his face not changing from his look of shock. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked looking him up and down, he didn't look too bad, he just had a cut lip and foot print on his shirt. "Tsuna?" I asked again when he didn't reply.

"W-wh-what? Y-you... w-why? W-w-wait..." Tsuna just continued to stutter incoherent words, so I figure he was just shocked from me being here and not really damaged.

"Tsuna." I said with a stern voice, that shut him up. "I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"Y-y-you w-want to k-know if I'm o-o-o-okay?"

"Yes." I said in a sarcastic manner while rolling my eyes, he didn't seem to notice though, just continued to stare in disbelief and awe.

"Y-y-yeah I'm f-f-fine, just a c-cut, it happens all the t-time. T-thank y-you."

"Yeah, no problem, glad I could help. You should be sure to disinfect that cut soon just in case though." I turned to leave when I felt a small tug on my sleeve, I turned around to find Tsuna holding onto it as if his life depended on it. I looked at him expectantly but he just blush and turned his head downwards and mumbled something.

"I can't understand you." Tsuna stopped his mumbling, took a deep breath squeezing his other hand into a fist as if willing all of his courage to come out.

"WILL YOU PLEASE COME OVER TO MY HOUSE!"

I was shocked into silence, not having been expecting that.

"I m-m-mean if y-y-y-ooouuu w-wa-wantt t-t-t-toooo." His stutter becoming even worse.

"You want to hang out?" I said more as a statement than a question. He nodded slightly. I was about to say yes then bam it hit me.  _WHAT ARE YOU STUPID DON'T GET INVOLVED YOU ASS HOLE DO YOU FEEL LIKE BEING THE ONE BLAMED FOR THE END OF NOT ONLY THIS WORLD BUT EVERY SINGLE WORLD!_

Tsuna must have seen my only  _slight_  hesitation. "I-mean-please-let-me-at-least-thank-you-for-saving-me-I-promise-I-wont-tell-anyone-you-talked-to-me." He said fast, slurring all his words together all at once, that it took me a moment to figure out what he even said.

If I were to go to his house there is no way no one would find out, there are most likely spies from the Vongola watching over the house (or there fucking should be considering who he is) also his mom may talk to his dad and tell him (not that he is around that often), or when Reborn comes she may tell him. We could always just go to my house, never mind I take that back. Nana would still find out if Tsuna was out with a friend resulting in his dad and Reborn knowing. Also if he went to my house my family may see him I can't let it get out that I am associated with him at all. We could just go to the park and by some ice cream? NOPE! That's an even worse Idea people from our school may see us and there's a chance we could run into those bullies again.

Wait? Why does it even matter if Reborn or anyone finds out I went to his house? It's just once right, it's not like we are going to suddenly going to become besties? Even if we did, what does it matter? I'm just a normal school girl, no one knows that I'm from some parallel world or that I know anything about the future about this world. But, there was always the chance that I would some how mess things up, what if I said something by accident about the Vongola?

"M-m-my mo-mom is al-w-ways w-w-wanting m-m-me to bring f-f-friends over, I'm-not-saying-you-have-to-be-my-friend-or-anything, m-m-mom is g-g-good at cooking, s-s-s-sooo y-y-you would be able to eat there." I heard a shy voice speak.

Food.

Food is good.

I like food.

I haven't eaten anything besides convenience store bread and take out this whole week, the sound of an actually home cooked meal made my mouth water. Then remembering the fact that Tsuna's mom, Nana, is a apparently a goddess with the ability to make delicious foods, I just couldn't resist.

You can't blame me for the whole of reality being destroyed, anyone would have crumbled at the offer of Nana's home cook dinner.

｡◕‿◕｡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I know nothing about Japanese history.


	4. Everyone Bonds After a Game of Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart?

"Ok, sure." I said, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal, when really I was so excited I could barely stand still.

"W-w-what?" Tsuna said a look of disbelief written all over him. I sighed,  _wow this kid, I don't know if I should smack some sense into him or hug him because of how fucking adorable he is._

"I. Will. Come. To. Your. House." I repeated slowly.

"Really?" The look of pure joy that came from the boy, made me feel a little guilty. He was so happy from me just accepting to come over to his house for dinner -really, that wasn't the real reason I was coming over, I was getting the chance to hang out with one of my favorite characters.

"No." I deadpanned, being the sarcastic little shit that I was.

"Oh...I unders-s-stand..." His shoulders slumped.

"I was just kidding, lets go." I explained with a roll of my eyes before turning around and started walking. This kid was cute and sweet but if we stood there any longer things would get awkward, neither one of us were very good with people. I heard Tsuna trip behind me so I knew he was following me.

"Um..."

"Yeah?" I said looking over my shoulder but not slowing my pace.

"W-w-where are w-we going?"

"Your house right?"

"Oh..." Ten minutes later. "B-b-but I live t-t-that way?" Tsuna said pointing in the opposite direction than where we were going. I pressed my palm to my forehead, and took a deep breath.  _Just breathe, relax._

"Why didn't you tell me? We've been walking for ten minutes!"

"S-s-sorry.." Was all Tsuna managed to stutter out, and then he closed his eyes and stiffened up like expecting to get hit. That made me lose any frustration or annoyance I had at that moment, I wasn't mad at him it was just a little annoying that he hadn't told me before.  
"Tsuna, it's okay, I'm not going to hit you, I'm not mad." I reassured him, making him open one eye as if he still wasn't sure.

"R-r-really?" Cue my exasperated sigh.

"Lets go." I said as I put my hand on gently on his shoulder turning him around so he could lead me toward his house. "By the way, is it alright if I call you Tsuna?" I added as an after thought.

"Uh? Oh, yeah t-that w-w-would be fine." Tsuna said looking at me curiously.

"Cool, just call me Tomoko then." I told him nudging him playfully with my elbow.

"O-o-ok-k-kay T-t-to-tomoko.."

"So lead the way Tsuna."

* * *

**Tsuna Pov**

_I can't believe this is happening I am having someone come over to my house! I wonder if maybe we can be friends, I hope thats not too much to ask? But I have never had a friend before, she probably doesn't want to be friends with someone uncool like me. Though, she did tell me to call her by her first name, isn't that what friends do?_

He looked to his right to peek a look over at the girl. She stood three inches taller than himself and walked with her shoulders back and took long strides. Overall she had this of aura that radiated from her, like what he saw in adults not kids. She was strong, not a physical strength a mental one. He didn't know if anyone else could see it, it had taken him a while to realize what that nagging feeling at the back of his mind was trying to tell him, but once he had he couldn't stop seeing it. It didn't make him seem as though he was being looked down upon like what most adults did unintentionally, it almost made him feel like she was trying to bring him up with her, like she wanted him to be as strong as her.

As she walked her long black hair swayed from side to side brushing her back, her hair was cut as to frame her oval face. Her eyes, which were black, darted around taking in all of her surroundings as if seeing it all for the first time. At the moment she had a hard look to her face as if concentrating on something, but at the same time trying not to express any emotion. This was different from anything he remembered having seen her do over the years of school they had had together, she had always seemed very expressive but not recently.

She had stopped styling her hair and wearing large amounts of makeup, which made her stand out. She now had a natural look, because of this change it made her seem a lot more normal, she stood out less, but somehow in her not trying to be pretty is just made her look more beautiful, but it wasn't something you noticed at first glance, when you took a second look you could see she was just as beautiful as Kyoko.

Tsuna found himself blushing at this thought and stared at the ground again. He couldn't believe that he was having a girl come over to his house!  _Was that alright? Would his mom mind? Wait, what do friends do at each others houses? WHAT DO GIRLS LIKE TO DO?_ Now that he thought about it his room was complete mess _, MY UNDERWEAR IS ON MY BEDROOM FLOOR!_

He found himself so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the voice calling his name, and the next moment he was on the ground holding his head in pain.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Said a worried voice.

"Uh?" He looked up to find her kneeling in front of her, her face only a few inches from his own and a worried look on her face. He found himself holding his breath. Her eyes weren't black, they were the darkest blue had never seen before in someone's eyes.

"Are. You. Okay. Do. You. Have. A. Concussion?" She said slowly.

"Yeah? I'm F-f-fine, w-what happened?"

"You ran into a pole idiot."

"Oh... s-s-sorry."

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me, apologize to the pole you hit."

"Huh?" He looked at the pole, then back at Akiyama who just sighed and shook her head.

"It was a joke, I was just kidding, you're supposed to laugh."

"Oh s-s-sorry."

"Don't say sorry if you haven't done something wrong." She then stood up.  _I already lost the possibility of having a friend,_  he thought with a pain in his chest. He waited for her to just leave but he didn't see her feet move. Looking back up he found that she had a her hand offered out to him. He took it reluctantly not sure what would happen, but she pulled him up and then continued to walk towards his house.

"Thats your house right?" She said pointing at the building, he nodded, "Let's hurry up then I'm getting hungry."

* * *

Stepping into his house left me with a really weird feeling, seeing something go from being merely an animation in a show to being able to see it in real life really has a mind blowing effect. As I just stood there, Tsuna shifted his weight between both his feet uneasily.

What broke the awkwardness was Tsuna's mom. She just popped her head around the door was and started to say welcome home to Tsuna, but stopped when she saw me her eyes going wide.

"Tsuna you brought home a friend!" She said as she made her way towards me a huge smile on her face.

"This in Akiyama Tomoko, she is my classmate, Akiyama this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so many good things about you." I said.  _Which was not a lie,_ I thought to myself afterwards  _I do know alot about her_. Then I smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh you're such a sweet girl. I'm so glad Tsuna finally brought home one of his friends. He never brings home anyone, it's always so lonely." She said with a pout as she looked at Tsuna who just stood there playing with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Well I'm sure your house will be filled with lots of people soon."  _I'm still not lying._

"Really, you think so? I would love that, and Tsuna would to." I nodded my head in agreement. "Would you like to stay and have dinner with us?" She asked giving me a hopeful look.

"I would love to." I replied with a wide smile.

"Tsuna go tidy up your room so you can both wait in there while I finish cooking."

"Hai!" Tsuna ran up to his room only tripping twice leaving me with his mom.

"I'm so glad Tsuna has a friend." She said almost to herself, a sad smile on her lips.  _So she does know that Tsuna is bullied at school?_. "I was afraid he would end up being alone this year too." I felt something tugging at my heart.  _Maybe Nana isn't as naive as everyone thinks?_

"You don't have to worry about that, Tsuna is like a magnet for people" Both good and bad, I thought to myself. "He will have a lot of very good people looking after him before you know it." Tsuna then fell down the stairs and landed at both of our feet causing Nana to giggle.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't do acrobats inside the house." I sweat dropped.  _Maybe I was wrong to think she wasn't clueless._

* * *

If stepping into Tsuna's house was a weird experience being in his room was even more so. I blocked Tsuna out who was rambling so much I couldn't even understand him. I sat down on the floor back leaning against his bed. Then it went quite. I looked up to see tsuna stood above me hands behind his back.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"W-w-what w-would you l-l-like to d-d-do?"

"Oh I don't really care, whatever." I said shrugging as I looked over the poorly cleaned room.

"Uh.. we c-could play video games?"  _Yay, he only stuttered once there that's an improvement!_

"Sure what do you have?" Tsuna showed me his collection, I had seen almost all of them but I didn't really know how to play, then I found one I was sure we could both play -Mario kart.

I ended up beating him every time but once -he accused me of letting him win, which of course I denied (I only accidentally fell off the edge 15 times). Tsuna finally stopped stuttering every sentence and had become a little less awkward which was nice.

"Tsuna did you ever once think that maybe I'm just using you, that really I hate you and I'm doing all this just so that I can mess with you and then tell everyone at school all your secrets?" I said randomly, not looking away from game as I over lapped Tsuna a second time.

Tsuna just dropped his controller and turned to look at me. I looked back now ignoring the game. "Are you really doing that?" He asked me in a meek voice.

"What would you do if I said I was." I looked him in the eye not letting myself show any emotion. He just continued to looked at me, out of the corner of my eye I saw the race end.

"I wouldn't believe you." He said as he looked downwards at his hands fiddling with his controller, I just continued to look at him before smiling.

"Why's that?"

"Well..." He started but we were interrupted by Tsuna's mom knocking on the door.

"Dinner's ready, wash your hands then come down." I stood up ran to the bathroom, then practically jumped all the way down the stairs landing gracefully on my feet, with Tsuna landing on his butt beside me. I found myself trying to stop from giggling as I saw how out of breath he was from just trying to keep up with me.  _When Reborn comes he's going to be in trouble._

Tsuna ended up getting to the table in one piece, with a little help from me, and we both sat there waiting to be served our food. When Nana place an entire full course Japanese meal in front of us, that made my mouth water. I had forgotten what real food looked like, and this was that first time I had ever seen a traditional Japanese meal.

I found myself being incredibly jealous of Tsuna, which is not what most people think when they see a short, shy, lazy, bullied 13 year old kid, but once you realize he eats like this everyday anyone would be envious.

In the middle of the meal I remembered something from the show that made want to smirk viciously, but I stopped myself before either of them saw though. When Nana looked away for a second I expertly reached over and snatch away some of Tsuna's food from right underneath his nose and plopped it in my mouth. He stared in shock at his plate then at me as I chewed victoriously smirking at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again as if not sure what to do, eventually he just went back to eating giving me wary glances and trying to cover his plate, which didn't help because I was continually able to steal food from him and not have Nana notice once (or she just pretended she didn't).

It was a lot of fun, more than I had in a while. I was able to be myself so naturally, it was easy. I realized dinner wasn't just about the food you eat but who you eat it with. It had been a long time since I had eaten dinner with anyone like that, and it lifted my spirits. Afterwards, when Tsuna and his mom walked me to the door, I found it hard to leave.

"Thank you for having me the dinner delicious Mrs. Saw..."

"Please, just call me Mama." She said as she interrupted me. "And it was no problem at all, I should be thanking you for befriending my little Tsuna."

"It was no problem." I assured her, before looking at Tsuna. "Next time we should work on our homework together, then afterward you should teach me how to play those other video games." Tsuna's returning smile was priceless.

"R-r-really?"

"Yup, well I'm off bye." They both said bye to me as I walked out the door.  _That was a lot of fun, I can't wait till next time._

.

.

.

_Shit. I have succumbed to pleasure! I completely forgot I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place! shit, I am a horrible person by being a nice person, I don't know if I'm just naturally evil or if I am just the nicest person in the world. God damn it!_

* * *

When I got home I locked my bedroom door, opened my laptop and started to do some research on different kinds of memory and how the brain worked. I was determined to try and figure out what was happening to me, why I was getting another girl memories and how I could speak and understand Japanese flawlessly.

I found that there were two types of memory -short term and long term (what each of those where was obvious). Long-term memory split off into two other categories -Explicit and Implicit. Explicit then split into Episodic and Semantic memory, while Implicit split into Priming and Procedural memory.

I won't go into detail about each of those (mostly because I didn't understand much of it), but you know how some people who get amnesia are able to forget who they are, family members, where there were born and so on, but can still speak, read write, walk, dress themselves, and so on. Well each of those are considered different kinds of memories.

The memories that flashed in my mind of the other girls life would have to do with the Explicit memory, which requires conscious thought, while me being able to speak Japanese would be Implicit memory, it does not involve conscious thought and is shown through actions.

I had noticed that other things I did just came naturally like when I put on makeup I didn't even think about it and I was able to put on makeup like Tomoko did, same thing with my hair before I couldn't curl my hair if my life depended on in, but when I was doing my hair I was able to create curls expertly as if I had been doing it for years. In my other body, I had a bad habit of biting my lips something I've don't think I've done as much since being here.

I closed my laptop and placed it on my nightstand, and then laid down on my bed. I turned my head to one of the creepy posters on my wall and focused as hard as I could willing something to pop into my head, nothing came though. It had been a few hours since I had anything pop into my mind,  _maybe it stopped?_  I couldn't be sure, but I was still able to speak Japanese.

I sighed, then stood up and threw my clothes off so I could put my pajamas on, switched off the light then hopped under the covers. It was still pretty early but I had a killer headache, maybe it was the world punishing me for failing. I thought back to today, and mentally scolded myself.

So its only been a total of five days and everything I have tried to accomplish, I have failed at miserably. Firstly, don't get involved with tsuna. Second, don't draw attention to yourself. Third, don't get fucking involved with Tsuna or any of the characters of KHR at all!

_Great Tomoko, just great, how am I going to fix this? I could just not see Tsuna anymore?_  But then I thought back to throughout the day about how cute he was at school when he had the stupid smile plastered to his face, how nervous he looked when he invited me over and how cute he was when he was fidgeting, to how happy he looked when I said I would come back. I found myself squeezing onto my pillow as I let out a high pitch fangirl scream.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL BE ABLE TO LEAVE THIS KID ALONE HE IS JUST TOO FUCKING ADORABLE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story on Fanfiction. I'm rewriting all my older chapters because I'm not happy with the quality of them. I'll be posting the next chapter once I have finished rewriting and editing it.


End file.
